Fall
by Don't Preach
Summary: So this is my attempt at a bit of Yokozawa and Takano's college back story, starting with their first meeting. Mostly Yokozawa's POV.


**6/5/2012**

**Dear Readers,**

**I was informed today that FF is removing all M rated fics and cancelling accounts with sex or violence. For that reason I have taken down all the chapters but one here, until later notice.**

**Please write support at FF and ask them to reinstate the MA rating so that authors can have the freedom to write what they want to in the meantime, I will be looking for another place to post my stories. Until then I will miss you all.**

**Sincerely,**

**Don't Preach**

**Fall**

**Chapter One**

Yokozawa was standing near the dumpsters smoking as he disinterestedly watched the other "M" University students return after their summer break. About two thirds of the complex had gone home for the vacation and Yokozawa really wasn't all that pleased to see them back again. The student housing unit his one room flat was in was cheaply made and he had enjoyed the quiet: no annoying sounds coming through the paper thin walls, the evidence of living over or under other humans temporarily absent.

His normally serious demeanor had grown increasingly stern as he'd observed his classmates buzzing about. He scowled slightly witnessing the happy reunions of friends. From his place of quiet surveillance Yokozawa had caught snippets of their excited chatter about trips and travel.

For him, there had been no reason to return home and in truth, no real home to return to.

He was one of five children, the lone boy born in between four girls (two older and two younger sisters, both sets of twins). His parents had him and his younger sisters rather late in life and because of this he had spent much of his youth being more of a "parent" to his younger sisters than a brother.

Three years ago his father had passed away and now, as a result, his mother and two fifteen year old sisters were living with the family's oldest daughter (older than Yokozawa by ten years and older than her twin by nine minutes).

Yokozawa had gone home to Osaka to see his mother and sisters for a weekend during the break, but it was clear after just a day that there was really no room for him in the household. Not to mention the fact his sister's husband was a condescending ass and had not seemed to particularly relish another male presence in the midst of his "harem" as he possessively called his expanded family.

Given this, the twenty year-old had cut his trip short and headed back to Tokyo. Back on his own, Yokozawa had hoped that the remainder of his summer break would offer him some fruitful time for his writing, but he'd no such luck. Everything had been stalled; no words came to him, even with all the quiet.

"At least I had that internship at Marukawa, so I can say that I wasn't entirely unproductive," Yokozawa muttered to himself as he tapped out his cigarette. He threw the butt into the dumpster and looked down where about half a dozen cats were contentedly twining about his legs, happy for the meal he'd just given them.

"Merrroowwrrr," one particularly bold yellow feline chirped, gazing up at Yokozawa with unblinking green eyes. The youth bent down and slowly extended his fingers allowing the tom he'd nicknamed Gunzi to push up into his hand.

Yokozawa looked up from petting the cat to see yet another car pull up into the apartment's small crowded lot. Being that the unit housed "poor" students, very few of the residents had cars. He watched as a striking dark-haired youth clamored out. The boy opened the back door, pulled out a smallish suitcase and… to Yokozawa's surprise, a pet carrier.

Gray eyes watched as the new arrival muttered some soft soothing words to the mewling creature inside the carrier. Then the boy's phone rang. The youth set the pet crate with its now quiet occupant on the roof of the car as he pulled his cell out of his pocket to answer it.

"What?" the boy answered sharply and his surprisingly deep voice was loud enough for Yokozawa to hear at least one side of the conversation clearly.

"God, eighteen years you don't talk to me and now I'm not even gone a day and you've called me four times, if I'd known that was what I needed to do to have a conversation with you, I would have moved out when I was ten…."

Yokozawa noticed the boy's shoulder's stiffen as he listened to the caller on the other end of the line.

"I told you, a guy will come and pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow… No, I paid him already with the money you left me… No. I don't need any more. Bye."

Yokozawa watched the dark-haired boy put his phone away. The youth took up the carrier again and his suitcase. As the teen turned their eyes caught and Yokozawa was momentarily stunned by the sharp amber gaze that challenged his own. He knew the other teen had immediately ascertained his eavesdropping and he also knew he should have the decency to drop his eyes and look away but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The two young men were locked into a silent standoff, until a loud voice pierced the hot afternoon air. Yokozawa looked down as the cats milling around his legs suddenly scattered.

"Hey, Yokozawa! What the hell did I say about you feeding those strays?" Sawada-san the building's assistant manager shouted.

Yokozawa glanced up again just in time to see the potbellied, middle aged man lumber over to him. He casually kicked the plastic plate he'd put the cat's food on under the dumpster as he pulled out a smoke. "Don't," Yokozawa gruffed around his cigarette as the breathless man drew near.

"Eh?" Sawada panted.

"You said_ don't feed them_," Yokozawa growled lighting up.

"That's right I don't want them hanging around."

"Well do you see any cats here?" Yokozawa murmured through his exhalation. His smoke laden voice was brash despite the fact the building's assistant manager was considerably older. "Any trace of feeding? I mean, you make these accusations when I'm just standing here innocently smoking."

"Don't get cocky with me, you disrespectful punk!" Sawada huffed, "I saw a dozen cats here!"

"Really?" Yokozawa said, raising his brows in contest.

Sawada was furious with Yokozawa's bad attitude, because of this he couldn't help but rise to the younger man's baiting tone. He glanced angrily around and his eye caught that of the boy carrying the suitcase. "Hey! you there!" Sawada was a bit disconcerted when the youth's head turned to him revealing an apathetic gaze. "You saw all those cats here. Right?"

The dark-haired youth's expression didn't alter. "No," he said simply and began moving forward again.

Sawada sighed in exasperation at how these brats hung together, then he saw the carrier Takano was grasping. His bushy brows folded and he redirected his fury at the new arrival. "Hey, what the hell kid! No pets… did you not read your lease?"

Sawada's distraction offered Yokozawa the opportunity to amble away, making a very casual looking escape.

Still the literature student's conscience pricked him and he felt uncomfortable just leaving the other boy to Sawada's haranguing, especially after the guy had defended him in a way. At the base of the stairs, Yokozawa stopped. He cursed his responsible nature and turned around to see what further mess would occur as a result of his disobedience.

Rather than act flustered the new tenant simply stared at the assistant manager until Sawada became unnerved. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" the older man demanded.

"Pet deposit," the amber-eyed youth said coldly. "Substantial," he added and set both his case and the carrier down and pulled out his wallet. From this he extracted a sheet of paper and handed it to the man.

Yokozawa watched as the assistant manager's expression shifted immediately. Sawada handed the slip back. After a moment of consideration, trying to save face the man declared huffily, "pet deposit or no, that thing gets out... or makes too much noise and you'll both be looking for a new home! Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the youth said, and though his words were polite his tone indicated otherwise.

"Damn delinquents!" Sawada muttered, retreating from the boy's expressionless gaze. He nodded at the watching Yokozawa and shouted, "I have my eye on you too, Yokozawa, so don't get too comfortable!"

The two young men watched Sawada disappear around the edge of the building. The boy with the carrier picked up his things and began moving once more towards the building. Yokozawa nodded slightly when the other youth's eyes connected with his again as he made way over to the base of the stairs.

"So you like cats?" the new arrival asked though his voice sounded disinterested.

Yokozawa looked down at the carrier the teen was holding. A soft, sad mew emanated from inside it. "They're easier to get along with than people," Yokozawa growled truthfully. He heard a snort and looked up into the other's arresting amber eyes and noticed a flicker of light there.

"No argument here," the boy murmured as he mounted the stairs.

Yokozawa said nothing, figuring this to be the end of their conversation. He headed up to his apartment and was surprised to see the other traveling his same route a few paces ahead of him.

Finally, when the other youth had just passed his door, the boy turned and stared hard at Yokozawa. "What's up with the following? I don't need any more stalk... er... strays!" he declared harshly.

Yokozawa felt his anger rise at this, though he kept his face impassive. It gave him no small satisfaction then, to pull his apartment key out of his pocket and dangle it meaningfully in front of his accuser before slipping it into the lock before him. "I live here."

The other boy set his suitcase down and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key of his own, slipping it into the door next to Yokozawa's. "I guess we're neighbors then," He murmured without apologizing.

"Ummmm," Yokozawa, said noncommittally opening the door. Then feeling unusually generous for some reason he looked over at his new neighbor and offered with a nod, "I'm Yokozawa."

The other boy's eye's widened a bit at this offering, he nodded back, "Saga… uh … wait, I mean Takano."

"Don't know your own name?" Yokozawa rumbled, getting even for the stray comment. He regretted this when the slight flicker of friendship that had lit Takano's eyes blew out.

"Long story," Takano mumbled looking away as he opened his own door and pushed his case in with his foot.

Again Yokozawa found himself going against his usually solitary nature. "Maybe you can tell it to me sometime," He offered hesitantly. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw an ember's glow in the other's gaze as Takano glanced back at him briefly before he turned away again and moved into his apartment.

"Maybe," Takano mumbled before closing the door behind him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I keep putting a moratorium on myself for new stories, but the plot bunnies are multiplying out of control in my brain. This story should be like three chapters (though those of you who know me understand that means at least five… and yes… one of these will be Yokozawa X Takano lemon). Sorry to tease but don't expect an update anytime soon.**

**This is dedicated to miss Tea Bags… It was a prompt she gave me quite a long time ago and is in honor of our own tumultuous correspondence (presently placid).**

**Please Review…**


End file.
